dariusfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver-Hawk Gaiden
In the years following the emigration from planet Darius to Vadis, this is the new model of Silver Hawk built to combat the Belser army after its next attack. Piloted by Case Ardin and Anna Steiner, it boasts a significant increase in firepower over its predecessor, and was instrumental in reclaiming the Darius star system and allowing migration back to planet Darius. Now its firepower is once again in use during the current war against the Belser army which spans across the various star systems. Gameplay – Darius Gaiden The powerup system for shot, bomb and shield works similarly and yet is different enough to warrant a mention. Forward fire scales up automatically without a bar. The forward fire goes from laser balls (Missile) to straight Laser bursts to ever-increasing Wave shots that stack with the laser balls up to other, smaller Wave shots, finishing with two miniature Hawk drones positioned above and below the ship whose aim automatically follows the nearest target and fires crescent shots at it. The bomb powerup bar is shorter and takes three green powerups to go up to the next level. This sub-weapon scales from normal bombs to napalm bombs in successive power levels which then go to twin and multi-firing versions before they finally become homing and seek out nearby enemies. Shield powerup decreases the bar to five blue powerups to go to the next level of protection, making that portion of gameplay at least somewhat easier. The most significant addition is the special attack for this ship, the Black Hole Bomb. Using this weapon spawns a large vortex in the center of the screen to suck in enemies and projectiles for a short time before it explodes into a powerful discharge of lightning to inflict massive damage onto all remaining enemies. Gameplay – Dariusburst Another Chronicle EX and Chronicle Saviours Silver-Hawk Gaiden returns in the counterattack against the Belsar army in Another Chronicle EX and Chronicle Saviours. The ship powers up just as it did in the past, including the stacking of wave shots and the mini Hawk drones firing crescents, as well as the napalm bombs homing in on enemies once powered up far enough. In lieu of a Burst Engine, the Black Hole Bomb acts as the ship's powerful attack, appearing about a half-screen's distance from the player. It has not the same level of power as it did originally in Darius Gaiden, nor can it counter enemy Burst beams. Using the Black Hole Bomb is only possible with a full Burst Meter and will fully deplete it, so the player must use this attack carefully. The maxed Laser-type corresponds to the single big green wave shot, and that recharges the meter as fast as possible, making it the ideal shot level for maximizing the use of the Black Hole Bomb. The description text in English taken directly from Dariusburst Chronicle Saviours in AC Mode reads as follows: "Call sign 'Gaiden'. This Silver Hawk has been reinforced by the people of the planet Vadis. In place of a Burst Beam, it can fire a Black Hole Bomb." Gallery mashine_06 .png|As seen on Dariusburst: Another Chronicle website|link=http://darius.jp/dbac/game/machine_gaiden.html Gaiden_Silver_Hawk_DG.png|Gaiden Silver Hawk in Darius Gaiden Category:Spacecraft Category:Article stubs Category:Darius Gaiden Category:Dariusburst Category:Darius